Acetyl-Carnitine is a compound which has two primary actions: it is possibly cholinergic agonist and it may enhance cerebral metabolism by activating mitochondrial activity. Its efficacy in Alzheimer's disease is suggested by animal studies and this is the first US clinical trial of this agent. A parallel double blind study of 25 subjects will take place as a preliminary study to determine whether a nation-wide trial should take place.